The Unexpected
by Lawless5
Summary: Team Gibbs is off to Hawaii to bring home a suspect for a case, little did they know that a natural disaster tares them apart. NOW COMPLETE
1. Suspect

The seats of the aircraft seemed quite uncomfortable to Tony's taste as he constantly moved his body from side to side find that sweet spot so he could relax. Right upon finding it, the aircraft experienced a small shudder while passing through a light storm causing Tony to shift away from his comfortable spot. A small growl excited his mouth as he began his continuous search for that comfortable spot.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep" snapped McGee as pulled down his eye mask to block the bright light coming from the window in the seats ahead of them.

"Shut-up McGoo, you think you're the only one who can't sleep!" Tony argued as he placed the small itchy pillow on his face in defeat. After a few seconds Tony placed the pillow back on his lap and looked past McGee to the seats on the other side of the isle. Both Ziva and Gibbs were sound asleep, both sitting upright. Tony wondered how in the world they could sleep in such an uncomfortable position. Five more hours out of their thirteen hour flight to the Hawaiian Islands to solve a difficult case involving petty officer Michelle Smith. Her brother owns a resort there and he is on the top list of suspects to her murder. Tony questioned on why all four of them had to go, he secretly wished that Gibbs could have just sent him and Ziva so when they are not working he can sneak in a quick tan and a swim. With Gibbs joining them, however, Tony feared he would not get that chance. The thought of seeing others enjoy themselves at that four star resort with their swimsuits on and waiters serving them delicious cocktails, while he has to wear nothing but his NCIS jacket and casual clothing and do nothing but bring home a potential suspect back to DC. He sighed a he stared out the window, all of those girls in bikinis that he could flirt with was a chance he probably could never have on this mission. Even if he did sneak around there was a grantee that he would get head slapped several times and probably harder.

Once they arrived at the airport, all but Tony and McGee well rested from the trip; they took a bus cab to the Hawaiian beaches in search for the Lagoon Resort owned by Michael Smith their prime suspect.

"Now I'm going to make this clear Dinozzo," stated Gibbs as he stood in front of the cab door blocking Tony from entering the cab and looked straight into his eyes with that signature death glare Tony was not fond of. "No flirting with girls, no attempt to enjoy yourself at the resort! We are here for a case not a vacation…and the same goes for all of you" Gibbs made it clear as Ziva and McGee nodded from inside the cab.

"Of course boss, wasn't planning to." In fact, Tony was at first planning to but after that long uncomfortable flight he decided he'd rather live than the take the risk. Plus, he could always go down to Virginia Beach and check out the women there.

Gibbs let out a smirk, to which Tony knew that Gibbs didn't believe him, but he continued his way into the cab and they rode off their destination.

Lagoon Resort was large and beautiful. Tony could see the beach from the entrance to the resort. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and then a whisper to his ear.

"Take off your NCIS jacket he doesn't know we're here." Tony obeyed his boss's orders and rapidly took it off and shoved it into his bag before anyone could see.

Gibbs began to walk towards a tall blonde woman who was leaning against a tree. Tony assumed that she was their contact. The team knew that bringing Michael home would be rather difficult since the evidence to his sister's murder was rather disturbing.

"Gibbs?" asked the woman to clarify; she did not dare call him 'special agent Gibbs' in case one would be watching.

"Depends on who's asking," he answered. "Laura, if I'm correct."

"Yes you are correct."

"Where is he?"

"In his office we believe, we have a perimeter around most of the resort so if he runs we'll get 'em" she reassured Gibbs.

"How were you able to do that without him knowing you're here?" asked McGee as he and Ziva walked towards them from the cab carrying their small suit cases.

"You let me worry about that," she answered with a grin.

"Laura this is Timothy McGee, Tony Dinozzo, and Ziva David" introduced Gibbs. Tony nodded slightly as he couldn't keep his eyes off her figure. For a woman close to Gibb's age she wasn't half bad. Ziva noticed Tony's stare and nudged him in the side harder then she intended. Tony let out a small squeal but Laura was not paying attention to notice.

"Hello" said McGee as he waved his hand, both eyes squinted from the beating sun.

"Come with me, I will show you your temporary rooms so you can prepare and then well get 'em." Laura led them down a corridor on the first floor of one of the hotel buildings closest to the beach. Once they entered their two joined rooms they all laid down their stuff on the bed closest to the door.

"So how will this be done?" asked Tony as he sat down on the opposite bed.

"I'd suggest we study his patterns before we act," suggested Gibbs.

"We are already one step ahead of your Gibbs; my team has been watching him closely. He likes to go down to the beach and talks to his guests to determine whether they are enjoying their stay. During dinner he always eats alone in his penthouse just above this hotel building," explained Laura.

To Tony's surprise Gibbs decided to do a small undercover act that involved beaches and tanning. Gibbs hated the idea but it was their only choice, this man had connections and if one thing goes wrong they could lose him.


	2. Unexpected

Ziva and McGee laid on the lounge chairs beside the pool waiting for Michael to appear in his usual routine of speaking to the guests. Tony sat at the bar with an unknown cocktail looking occasionally from side to side to spot any side of Michael. Gibbs and Laura were closer to the entrance of the great hall which was parallel to McGee and Ziva, both sitting at a table eating small appetizers while engaging in small conversations to make them not look suspicious.

"I see him" says Ziva in a small baby voice loud enough for the rest of the team to hear through their ear pieces. Ziva lifted the book in her hand to a height for which was easier for her to seem like she was reading but at the same time she was watching. Michael sat down beside a couple on the opposite side of the pool.

"When should I go in, boss?" asked Tony while taking another sip of his cocktail.

"Not yet wait until he approaches McGee and Ziva," ordered Gibbs.

"Engage yourselves a little, he usually speaks to couples," suggested Laura to Ziva and McGee.

"Sure thing," agreed McGee, as he reached for Ziva's hand and held it. Ziva smiled back at him with a more flirtatious nature. This of course disgusted Tony as he watched on the side lines. Just the thought Ziva and McGee made him want to vomit.

Ziva began to let out little giggles which caught Michael's attention. He began to walk towards them thinking they were a new couple since he had not seen them before.

"Well good morning," said Michael as he sat down on the empty chair beside them.

"Talk to him for a bit," ordered Gibbs as Ziva began to engage him and McGee into a conversation about their stay.

Tony watched them carefully, but his attention broke as he heard a loud clustered flock of sounds from above. He looked up and saw hundreds of birds flying away from the resort. He remembered seeing them in a small field not too far from the resort. The wind then started to pick up, his cocktail that stood on the pool bar's counter started to shake. Ziva, McGee and Michael's attention broke too. All three of them looked up to see the flock of birds rapidly flying above them. Gibbs stood up in fright as straight ahead of him he saw palm trees coming pushed down to the ground by the enormous power of a torturous wave the size of the main hall headed towards them. The only thing that came out of his mouth was three names Tony, Ziva, and McGee. He screamed their names as it came to their attention.

Ziva and McGee got up and started running towards the entrance of the resort, Michael had already fled. Gibbs grabbed Laura who was so shocked she could hardly move. They both ran inside as the water came running after them. Ziva and McGee were shortly swallowed by the mass of water both screaming as they were pushed with such great force making them unable to control themselves.

Tony, however, was unable to move from his seat in time when the large wave came crashing down on him. Laura and Gibbs were both thrown into the wall of the building feeling nothing but the pressure of the water press against them.

Ziva held McGee's hand for dear life as they both slammed into what they assumed was a palm tree. Both climbed up as best they could under the water as the pressure increased. A gasp of air came from Ziva's throat as she lifted her head up from the water holding onto the tree for dear life.

"MCGEE! MCGEE!" she screamed as she could not find him. Her hand had slipped from his as they were separated by a hit from a vehicle back there. She held on tight and began to scream Tony's name more than Mcgee's. Once she screamed his name about 20 times Gibbs's name was next. She started to cry in pain as something hit her leg from below the water, heterogeneously filled with the remains of the resort. She then felt a hand grab her leg from below and it began to climb on her and the palm to tree. To her relief it was McGee. She helped him up the tree as best she could while the raging water still gushed its way on them pushing them even harder against the trunk of the tree. McGee gasped for air and his panting increased with every breath he took.

He looked up at Ziva's face a long bloody cut across her forehead as he held her arm holding on for dear life. They both did not notice how high up they were, for the branches of the palm tree tickled their heads.

"Hold on McGee, do not let go!" Ziva said holding onto the tree and his arms as tight as possible.

"I won't-" McGee was cut off by a loud gasp of pain ringing in his voice. Many objects hit their legs as the heavy mass of water pounded against them. They suddenly felt the tree snap from underneath them. Both of their eyes widened in fright. The vehicle that initially broke them apart hit the bottom of the trunk causing the tree to start to tip over.

"HOLD ON HOLD!" yelled Ziva, she did not want to lose her co-worker again. The Tree began to tip slowly at first but then fully hit the water. The bottom of the broken trunk began to rise up upon the water lifted both of them onto their sides. The water gushed from underneath them. The force started to pull them apart.

"NO NO NO!" screamed McGee as Ziva's hand and his began to slip away from each other. The water was too strong for them to resist, so the bond was broken. Ziva was pulled underwater by the driving current while McGee was pushed with current but he was still able to keep his head above the water.

"ZIVA! ZIVA!" he screamed her name many times hoping to hear her answer with his name but he heard nothing but the treacherous water breaking and smashing everything in its path. He looked over to where the broken tree trunk floated and no sign of Ziva. He did nothing but continue calling her name until his voice could not bear it any longer.


	3. found

**Thank you for the reviews! This is my first story so i hope that you'll enjoy the rest :)**

* * *

At first it was dark; McGee could see nothing but blackness surrounding him. He felt the roughness of wood surrounding him, but not water. In fact, he was dry. He saw a little light trying to push its way through a crack just above him. He began to push and remove anything that lay upon him, he was so desperate to see that crack of light to turn bigger and bigger. He was successful. He stretched his hand out through the opening and felt the cool breeze upon his rough and blistered fingers. He was almost there, almost free. And there it was the bright light now shining upon his face and the wind blowing through his hair. As pleasant as it may have felt, around him was nothing but devastation.

Only a few trees were able to stand. He did not recognize the resort anymore. It looked like a garbage dump. To his left side he noticed that the hotel building from where they stayed was completely destroyed. The pool had been filled with broken chairs, piles of wood and bricks, and of course the dead. McGee's heart began to race, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs crossed his mind. It seemed like only minutes had passed for when he lost Ziva in the water. Behind him he heard a familiar voice calling his name. The deep voice yelled his name twice as McGee turned his head from the shocking view to see his boss covered in blood holding his arm.

"Boss!" yelled McGee as he got up and began to ran towards him in a slow manner while trying not to trip over the broken remains of the resort.

"You're covered in a lot of blood, boss!"

"It's not mine," Gibbs reassured him. McGee gave Gibbs a confused look as Gibbs nudged his head to their right. McGee turned in that direction and saw the dead body of Laura, their contact.

"CPR didn't work," said Gibbs as he continued to stare at the floor in front of them. McGee had no idea what was racing through Gibbs's mind.

"I lost her," McGee blurted out. Gibbs looked at him puzzled hoping that McGee didn't mean lost as in dead.

"Ziva, she was with me and I lost her…I don't know where she is…" McGee panted. Gibbs put his right hand on McGee's shoulder. McGee noticed that Gibb's left arm was broken for its shape was unnatural.

"We'll find her and we'll find Tony too," Gibbs reassured him, although McGee could tell that it was very hard for Gibbs to keep the tears in. He had never seen Gibbs cry or even let alone one tear drop ever in his life.

-x-

A shot of pain in his leg was the only feeling that ran through Tony's mind as he crawled along the rough field filled with broken braches and leftovers of the building nearby. He wasn't anywhere close to the resort. Unfortunately Tony had no idea how far away the water actually took him. All he could recall was getting hit by the mass of moving water, and then waking up with a large tare in his left leg. He could not walk; all he could do was crawl.

His heart did nothing but pound as his breaths deepened. All he could think about was his team; the pain of not knowing what has happened to them is too great for him to bear. He turned onto his back and yelled to the top of his lungs.

From above him he heard a woman screech in pain. He looked up and saw Ziva lying on a branch of a smaller tree practically hugging it like a child would on the leg of their mother.

Tony's heart raced in delight. "Ziva…" He said quietly unable to speak louder after that loud cry. To his surprise however, she heard him.

"Tony…Tony…" she said rapidly as a smile formed on her face. She tried to climb down the tree but it was too painful for her. She took a deep breath and climbed down letting out shots of painful yelps.

Tony noticed her side was covered in blood. She held her hand over it as she limped her way over towards him. She crashed down beside him hugging his upper body as tightly as possible.

"Oh thank god you are alright!" She gasped; Tony held her back tightly sticking his face onto her bushy hair. For a minute they held each other and did not let go. Once they broke apart, Ziva got up and looked down onto his leg. She could see fragments of wood in his deep cut. He covered her eyes for a split second wishing she had not seen it.

"Can you sit up?" she asked with a rather shaky voice. Tony nodded and sat up as best he could with a little bit a help from Ziva.

"Okay, now we will try to get you to stand up. Can you do that for me, Tony?" she asked him. Tony was in too much pain to want to agree to this but he knew that he had no choice they had to find people; they had to find somewhere safe to go. Tony nodded with hesitation. Ziva let out a small smile as she knelt down beside him. He placed his arm around her neck and Ziva did the best she could to pull him up. His uninjured leg was put to good use as he pushed himself upward with the support of Ziva next to him.

"Come on now…" breathed Ziva as Tony let out yelps of pain but was finally successful in standing him up.

"Am I not too heavy?" Tony asked.

"No…now listen to me! We will have to get you to walk. I am here for support it is alright if we go slowly. We must find people; we must find help!"


	4. Search

Fire trucks and rescue teams were all over the remains of the resort. Gibbs and McGee searched with them, calling out Ziva and Tony's names till the day light had left the skies. Gibbs did into care that he had broken arm, even though medics at the scene insisted that he should get on a bus and head straight to the hospital, but Gibbs of course refused until he found Ziva and Tony.

"Do you think they are together? Or are they both alone?" asked McGee as he took a break from calling their names and lifting anything in his path to see if they could be there.

"I don't know McGee… I just hope they're not dead."

McGee looked down at the cluttered ground before him. He couldn't take it anymore. He pinched the arch of his nose with his fingers and began to let every tear he tried to hold back flood from his eyes. Gibbs stopped and walked towards McGee, and for the first time that McGee could remember Gibbs gave him a hug and McGee just let it all out. He lost her, Ziva was there holding onto the tree just like him but the powers of nature were far too powerful to keep holding on.

"Sir we need you to clear out, I understand you are feds and even though you lost your badges we still believed you but we need to clear out now. Those are orders," ordered a man who was head of search and rescue. Gibbs and McGee broke apart and Gibbs stepped towards the man.

"Two members of my team are missing! How can you expect me to leave?" snapped Gibbs.

"Sir, you are not the only one looking for loved ones! We will find them, don't you worry. Now please get into the bus and go to the hospital. Maybe your team members are there already."

Gibbs did not want to give in but he knew his arm had weakened him and McGee needed rest. So against his will he had no choice but to agree.

The bus was crowded with found survivors, most of them were more injured and bloodier than Gibbs or McGee could imagine, but both agents sat down and stared out the window in defeat as the bus road away.

-x-

Tony held onto Ziva and tried to put some of his weight onto his good leg so Ziva could help him without getting crushed.

With small steps at a time they were making progress. It was difficult, however, to overcome the large obstacles that lay in their path. I took them hours and hours to cross the field Tony getting heavier and heavier upon Ziva's shoulders. The skies were slowly turning to night which brought a fear into Ziva's eyes. She saw a small area for where there was no more destruction. They found the area for where the big wave did not reach. She laid him down on the smooth grass which was a great comfort to Tony and herself. She then lay beside him.

"You should get some rest," Ziva told him. Tony didn't answer but just turned his head to look at Ziva.

"Remember the time when we went out to the bar with McGee and Abby and I slipped a whole shot of tequila in McGee's drink and he got so wasted?" asked Tony with a small chuckle trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes I do, he was not very happy with you,"

"Ya I know, he didn't speak to me for a week after he found out that he started dancing on the tables,"

Ziva started to laugh softly at first but then harder as the memory popped back into her mind. "I do feel bad when I laugh but it was rather funny." Ziva then stopped her laughing and looked up at the night sky.

"You do know he is sensitive, yes?" She asked.

"Ya I know," Tony said softly.

"Then why do you keep playing jokes on him?"

"I guess it's a way for me show…"

"Your care for him as a friend?" Ziva added.

"I guess you can say that."

Ziva grinned, but the grin slowly faded away as her thoughts of losing McGee in the water sprung open.

"I hope he and Gibbs are alright," she confessed.

"Me too."


	5. crowds

**I may not be able to update as much as I am tonight (im too excited so i couldnt stop typing), but i would love to hear your reviews! and if you have any requests that you'd like me to add in the story id love to hear and consider them :) hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Once the bus arrived to the nearest hospital, Gibbs and McGee looked out the window and saw nothing but crowds of people surrounding the building. "oh boy," Gibbs whispered under his breath. It was almost the biggest challenge to get off the bus and make their way through the crowds to go and register. Gibbs at first refused and only wanted to see if Ziva and Tony were here, but McGee pushed him to register himself so his arm could be fixed.

The main halls of the hospital were filled with beds holding injured or dying patients. Rooms that would normally fit two patients were occupied with double or possibly triple that amount. "We got to find you somewhere to sit, boss."

"McGee, I'm fine!" snapped Gibbs.

"No you're not!" McGee just about had it with Gibbs's stubbornness. He didn't care that he was his boss, this situation was too serious for him to care about authority.

"I want to find Tony and Ziva as much as you do, but we can't do that until you get your arm fixed! Maybe the guy was right and they are here getting treatment, there are so many people here that there is a chance that they could be here."

"Fine, but then go make yourself useful and check the charts outside the building to see if you can find their names there."

McGee nodded and started to head through large crowd of people hovering in the halls. Gibbs sat down wanting desperately to go and help McGee but he realized that McGee was right; he can't look for them injured.

McGee scanned the hundreds of names that hung on many different pieces of paper on the outside walls of the main hospital. He was so desperate that he scanned every page more than once just in case if he missed them. Nothing. No Tony. No Ziva. _No! they have to be here! _ McGee told himself over and over again. He looked behind him at the crowds of people. He saw a couple crying over a small piece of what seemed to be a child's shirt, both sobbing heavily for their lost child. Parents, kids, friends, family all surrounding him and he saw nothing but sadness in their eyes. McGee looked around and noticed that there are far more people here than the amount of names on the wall. _Maybe they aren't injured! That's why their names aren't on the wall! Maybe they are looking for us!_

All these thoughts continued endlessly through McGee's mind. After a split second McGee was on his toes rapidly searching every corner of the hospital inside and out to see if he could find any familiar faces.

It was after an hour and McGee finally realised that he left Gibbs alone. He quickly ran back to the crowded hallway from where he told Gibbs to sit down. He pushed through people who blocked the narrow hall and came across the chair that Gibbs sat in; however, Gibbs was not in that chair.

"Gibbs? Boss?" McGee began to call out several times. He started to panic. He continued down the long hallway searching for a grey haired man with a broken arm. His head moved around rapidly searching and searching.

"Gibbs!" he cried out only catching the attention to some who sat near him.

"they're not here," said a deep familiar voice from behind him.

McGee turned around and saw Gibbs with a removable cast upon his arm. McGee sighed in relief.

"Where did you go! You scared me, Boss!" exclaimed McGee while he wiped down the sweat from his forehead.

"After you left the nurse came and put the removable cast on me since that's all they had time for, then I got bored and started looking since it took you so damn long."

"So…are you sure they aren't here? Because maybe they aren't registered?" exclaimed McGee.

"I talked to one of the security guards, thankfully he recognized me from our flight. He said he didn't see Ziva or Dinozzo but he lent me a cell phone and said he call if they are found," explain Gibbs which brought McGee a little breath of relief knowing he wouldn't have to run around the hospital anymore.

"so what now?" asked McGee.

"We take another bus or whatever transport we can get to every hospital in the area to see if they are there. If not we go back to the resort and keep looking."

"Ok. How much battery is left in that phone he gave you?"

"full, why?"

"I think we should at least call Abby and Ducky to tell them we are okay"

"I tried reaching them half an hour ago and no answer."

"Could we care to try again?"

Gibbs saw the very desperate look on McGee's face. So he nodded and gave him the phone.

-x-

Tony and Ziva continued to walk along the edge of the affected and non-affect areas, still slowly as Ziva held Tony up.

"hey look! I think that's a pop can over there!" exclaimed Tony with a raspier voice than usual. They started to walk towards it. It seemed to be half buried under broken branches and garbage. Ziva saw a strong stick lying next to her and she picked it up.

"Here, hold it to keep your balance I will get it." Both of them were desperate for any food or drink at all.

She took as few steps towards it and on her final step the wood under her feet began to snap. She stopped as the noise continued. She turned her head towards Tony and after a split second, the ground under her feet collapsed.


	6. collapse

**Last update for tonight. I will try to update tomorrow if i can but this week will be a busy one. plz review! BTW i do not own NCIS or the characters the story idea however i do own. **

* * *

Tony jumped forward crawling on all fours towards the collapsed hole from which Ziva fell. "ZIVA!" he screamed. All the blood was rushing to his head as he panicked and crawled as fast as he could. He heard a cry of pain coming from the hole which he knew was Ziva's. She was holding onto a tilted branch that hung over the side of the collapsed ground. Tony reached out both of his hands towards her. "Come on! Grab my hand!" he cried. Ziva tried to move her free hand to reach for Tony's but a shot of pain from her injured side stopped her.

"Come on you got to!" He cried. Ziva reached as far out as she could to grab his hand while trying to ignore the pain. The branch she was holding onto started to slip. "NO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony!" she cried as the branch started to slip. Tony tried to reach for the branch but it was too far for him to reach. He couldn't use it to pull her back up. He let out a scream as the ground underneath Tony also began to crack. As the ground began to shake beneath his belly he noticed they were not on common ground, they were on top of a small building. The fall was too great for Ziva to let go and survive, so Tony leaned in as far forward as he could frightened on whether he too would collapse.

"Tony! Just go! Leave me! If you stay any longer it will collapse on you too and then we are both dead!" yelled Ziva as she held onto that branch for dear life.

"NO! I am not letting you go! Don't you dare tell me to let you go!" He cried reaching farther. Ziva nodded and accepted his answer and reached forward once more. He grabbed her free hand and began to pull her up. The ground beneath him began to crack even louder. Once he got her into his arms he quickly rolled over to the opposite side and the place from which he initially laid collapsed.

Both were panting heavily one on top of the other, Ziva laid her head on his chest feeling and hearing his intense heartbeat.

"Well…so much for that drink," Tony joked. Ziva let out a small giggle but she was still frightened. Tony looked over to her side and noticed something unusual. Her cut on her side had opened larger to a dangerous size. He took a look at his leg and saw nothing but the colour red on his skin and within. He started to feel light headed; stars began to circle everything his eyes could see, and before he knew it he was out.

-x-

Tony woke up in something more comfortable and not unknown to him; however, that known object he was laying on took him by surprise. It was a bed. He sat up quickly noticing crowds of people surrounding him, all mourning or suffering over loved ones. He noticed that beside him lay rows and rows of beds. Some were not even beds. Some were doors or tables for which he saw people injured and/or dying laying on them. How on earth did he get here! ZIVA! That was the first thing that rapidly came to his mind. He searched around the area surrounding him and then saw that she lay on covered table across the narrow hall from him. She was pasty white, and almost looked dead. This terrified Tony. He felt as though he was having a nervous breakdown. He so desperately wanted to go over there and lay next to her, comfort her, save her; however, his leg would not allow him to do so.

"What's your name sir?" asked a blonde nurse for one might say is exactly Tony's type. Hot, young and Blonde, but what would surprise many is that Tony did not care about that at all at the moment. He only cared for one thing: Ziva.

"Anthony Dinozzo," he clarified. "How did I get here?" he asked as the nurse wrote his name down on the notebook she carried.

"The search and rescue workers found you and your friend, both passed out."

"Will she be okay?" Tony asked desperately.

"We will do the best we can, Mr. Dinozzo. Now we have to take you into surgery a few more hours and your infection could kill you," explained the nurse. Two porters came to carry Tony's bed to the Operating room, but before they could move him Tony had to ask one last question.

"Will I be back with her?"

The nurse did not reply, instead she seemed to pretend to not hear him. Tony continued to yell out the question as the porters transported him to the OR. Tony became restless, he was afraid that that unanswered question could mean that Ziva might not make it.

"Ziva…Ziva…" those were his last words before he was knocked out and the surgery was performed.

-x-

Gibbs and McGee had already visited one hospital and two emergency clinics but no luck. Gibbs became desperate and he knew that McGee too was on the same level. They asked around everywhere, calling Abby many times to see if she too could find anything. The call to Ducky and Abby was a hard one to make. They both had already heard about the tsunami on the news and were incredibly content that Gibbs and McGee were ok. Once the question about Tony and Ziva came, McGee could do nothing but stay silent and hand the phone to Gibbs. He could not bear to tell her that he lost Ziva and that Tony is missing too.

Gibbs sat down at the end of an available table and slammed his hand upon the surface. They were not present at the third hospital and absolutely no sign of Ziva or Tony. McGee could do nothing but watch the old man express his anger by shouting and covering his face with his free hand and shake his head repeatedly.

"I'm not giving up!" Gibbs knew that after speaking with search and rescue they would not let him near any of the disaster sights no matter how much he threatened. His only choice was to visit every clinic and hospital and then repeat the cycle again in case they had arrived the one that they have checked.

"How many are next?" asked Gibbs as he stood up trying to shake down all the grief.

"Two more"

"Let's go then."


	7. news

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I love reading them! your support is really appreciated :)**

* * *

Tony's eyes could barely open. He felt so weak. One would think that this weakness would be less compared to when he had the plague many years ago, but to his surprise he felt weaker. His eyes slightly opened and the bright light of morning crept through. He initially could not see anything but bright light surrounding him. As his eyes soon began to adjust shapes of people and objects began to form in his vision. He only realized a plastic object covered his nose and mouth, the edges fogged up as he breathed. He looked to his right arm and saw fluid pumping into his IV. He noticed that he was in a different bed, in the same row were Ziva was lying; however, the bed from where Ziva laid was empty.

His breathing started to deepen, and a slow panic started to take over him. "Ziv…"

He turned his head to look ahead of him in case she was moved to the other row. As he looked forward he noticed something odd. Half of his right leg was missing. _No! no! _

Only white bandages replaced his once strong leg, now only his right knee and thigh remaining. No wonder he felt so weak. He noticed a group of porters carrying a bed frame with a woman with messy brown curls. Ziva. That was his first thought and wish of who that woman could be. She looked about as pale as him, but he noticed bandages taped to her side, it definitely was Ziva. _Oh thank God! _

She was placed in his row a few beds apart but she was close enough for him to see her. She too was wearing a breathing mask and was yet to wake up soon. Tony hated recovery from a surgery, but this of course was no ordinary surgery. His leg was gone. A million thoughts ran through his head. _How will I catch suspects if I can't run? How can I walk? Will I be in a wheel chair for the rest of my life? Or will they give me an artificial leg? Ya…I'd prefer the fake leg._

Tony noticed Ziva's eyes slowly opening she too must have seen the same brightness that Tony woke up to. Once her eyes could see, she did nothing but stare at him. "Ziv…a…" Tony tried to say but his weakness overpowered his speech. Ziva slowly moved her arm that was in between them and the two beds that were between them, she reached it out as best she could as a gesture towards Tony. Their sight form each other was suddenly blocked by more patients dropped off by porters into the two empty beds in between them.

-x-

A few days had past and there been no luck for Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs began to wonder if they could be at a hospital out of the area. It would make sense since so many needed caring for and there is not enough room here. His borrowed phone started to ring as he and McGee to a break just sitting on the hard hot concrete floor next to the last hospital they would visit in the area.

"Ya, Gibbs."

"Gibbs! Any luck?" It was Abby. Her voice was lower than usual, he could tell that she hadn't had any sleep.

"No, Abs. Nothing yet."

"Well then I have some information that might be useful! The search and rescue team found around twenty people stranded 5 miles away from the resort. All were injured some pretty bad and they were taken to three different hospitals, the first is the one you are at now and the other two are 20 miles from here in another town."

Gibbs's heart started to beat rapidly. There could be hope!

"That's great Abs!"

"No problem, give the phone to McGee and I can give him the address…oh and Gibbs!"

"Yes, Abs?"

"Find them! Please just find them now!"

"We will! We won't rest till we do!"

He handed the phone to McGee, and started walking towards the cab they were lucky to get. Once McGee got off the phone, he told the driver where to head. Gibbs was determined that they were there somewhere.

-x-

Tony was finally able to sit up straight. His colour was coming back in his face, and he noticed that Ziva's was too but not as fast as his. He looked at the wheel chair that he had been using to travel to the bathroom which stood beside his bed. He grabbed his IV stand and attached it to the chair. He slowly tried to sit into the chair for the first time without assistance. Both arms held the two handles of the chair. He faced his back towards it. He moved his free leg to balance himself and was able to sit successfully. He unlocked the chair and turned it towards the hall. He started travelling towards Ziva's bed, and turned to stop right beside her.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Ziva nodded her head slowly. Her breathing mask was no longer needed, so she was able to turn her head completely and look into his eyes.

"Any news on McGee or Gibbs?" she asked with a hesitated shudder.

"Nothing. I asked the nurses to check the names but they aren't here. They could be anywhere."

"I lost him Tony…" Ziva finally admitted after holding in the guilt for so long.

"lost who?"

"McGee. He was with me during the large flood and then the water pulled me underneath and I was under it for a very long time. I realized how far away I was from where I last saw him. So I hung onto that tree you found me in until the water stopped. He was with me…"

"Don't you dare blame yourself! There was nothing you could do."

"But he was in my grasp, Tony! He was holding my hand and then…I still have nightmares…just…what he may have went through…he could have been crushed, he could have been hit…I do not know….he was right there!" Ziva began to sob as those words exited her mouth.

"Shhhshshsh, it's okay! He's McGee, he may not look it but he's tough. Hell, anyone who has lasted my tormenting for so long has to be strong!"

Ziva grinned at that last comment and hoped that Tony was right. Tony grabbed her hand and kissed it. He continued stroking her thumb as they just looked at each other.


	8. erased

**This chapter is a short one but it is effective :) I'm loving the reviews thank you all so much for the support! it is well appreciated :) enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

Tony decided to go for a small "walk" as Ziva rested. His arms seemed to get stronger every time he pushed those wheels. He went down the ramp and entered the courtyard still filled with people searching for their loved ones. He just hoped that someone he knew would find him. He collected water bottles for him and Ziva that they gave out for free to needing patients. He placed them on his lap and continued rolling down through the crowds. He was hoping to find some food since the nurses are too busy to give him any. At this hospital if you were unable to get food due to mobility you had to ask favours of other patients who were luckily able to move. He found a table with people distributing sandwiches. He got in line the long line and hoped he'd be able to receive two, if not they could always split one.

Gibbs and McGee got out of their cab. This was the second last hospital to visit. McGee quickly rushed to the wall of names but a sign read that due to a pluming issue all the names unfortunately go erased. "Shit," muttered McGee.

"I guess they have to take all the patients names again." McGee continued.

"Then we have no choice but to search," Gibbs stated. Both men then decided to split up and search. McGee pushed through the crowds not realizing that he had just bumped into Tony. Both did not notice each other, McGee did not figure Tony would be in a wheel chair and Tony was used to the crowds so his focus on the line remained. McGee continued to walk forward. He figured they would be in hospital beds so he entered the east entrance of the hospital.

"Madam, we have to move you to another room…do not worry once your friend gets back we will tell him where you are," said a nurse to Ziva as the porters moved her out of the recovery hall and into a quieter room with a curtain covering the sun shining from the window. She was only a few feet away from where she originally was but people needed that place for recovery from their current surgery. She noticed that she was beside a medicine supply room. She wondered why she was moved here instead of somewhere else.

"We need to keep you in a cooler area miss, the heat from the sun is not good for your incision," explain the nurse. Ziva nodded and closed her eyes to continue her rest.

Gibbs walked through that same hallway searching every bed. His shadow reflected on Ziva's curtain. Ziva was sound asleep. Gibbs rubbed his head as he looked back and forth examining every bed once again. Nothing. He began to walk out of the hall way until he bumped into McGee.

"anything?" asked Gibbs.

"No I checked all the halls and recovery rooms."

"same here…I guess we have to check this one off then."

"ya…" McGee was disappointed he had a high gut feeling that they would be here.

They both went down the stairs and began walking towards the cab.

"Ya, can I have two sandwiches please?" a familiar voice was heard in the distance. McGee stopped. He turned his head quickly and saw a familiar figure sitting in a wheel chair rolling slightly towards him, head down but with two water bottles and two sandwiches on his lap.

"Tony…" McGee muttered squinting his eyes to see the image clearer.

"Tony…Tony…oh my god! TONY!"


	9. air

Tony realized he was heading the wrong way and quickly turned his chair around. McGee's voice calling him did not make it through the cacophony of crowd. McGee noticed a nurse helping Tony up the ramp, so he started to run. The crowd closed in on him as more people stood in line to get sandwiches and water. Gibbs turned around to notice that McGee had fled. Confused at first he turned his head in every direction trying to find out where he had fled. Once the calls of Tony's name were heard he noticed McGee pushing his way through the crowds. He ran after him.

McGee tripped over several feet which made him tumble on the ground. He quickly got up to his feet and started to continue not caring that he had just scraped his elbow. "TONY!" he called out several times. He looked up at the balcony on the second floor that was connected to the ramp and saw Tony asking the nurse to stop pushing him. McGee stood there looking up at him as Tony looked around trying to figure out who was calling him. McGee let out another loud call of Tony name and Tony finally looked at him. Both men stood (well tony sat) still staring at each other.

"Probie?" Tony muttered. McGee took a deep breath of relief and a large smile filled his sweating face. He then quickly ran up the ramp while Tony shooed away the nurse and turned his chair towards McGee.

Tony was speechless which is a first for his type of character. His shocked expression slowly turned to a smile. He would never think that he'd be so happy to see McGee.

"Oh my God Tony!" McGee exclaimed and ran towards him bending down to give him a hug. Tony held that man so tight he even shredded a tear or two.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your face, Mcfantastic!" Tony exclaimed patting McGee on the back and let out small chuckles of happiness. Tony spotted Gibbs at the top of the ramp standing completely still. Gibbs was both happy yet shocked to see Tony. He lowered his eyes and saw his missing leg and then looked back up to Tony's face. McGee moved to the side and Gibbs walked towards him. Tony smiled at him and expected a Gibbs hug but instead he got the Gibbs head slap.

"What?...what was that for?"

"For scaring me to death!" Gibbs took one second to look at Tony's confused face then bent down to hug him, "I am so relieved that you're okay."

Tony nodded, "same here, Boss."

Once they broke apart McGee then began to stare at Tony's amputated leg. Tony noticed his stare and looked down at his missing body part.

"Ya, unfortunately in these situations you're bound to lose something," Tony commented.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked now hoping that she is here too.

"ya she here, I was bring us food actually."

Gibbs and McGee both took a breath of relief and the tense in their shoulders lowered. Gibbs then went behind Tony's chair and turned him around using his free hand. McGee offered to push Tony but Gibbs refused.

"Tell us where to go, Dinozzo."

Tony lead them to the hallway for where his and Ziva's bed was. Gibbs was confused because he was sure that he checked this hallway. Once they came to a halt Tony noticed that Ziva was not in her bed.

"She was right there when I left! Where did she go!" Tony started to panic.

"Miss! Where is my friend? the curly haired Israeli who was in that bed right there!" Tony stopped a nurse who was passing by and pointed to the bed for which was occupied by an injured man.

"Miss David? She was moved over there beside the supply closet so we could make more room for patients."

"oh ok, thank god! Thank you!" Tony said. Gibbs turned his chair around and headed towards the direction that the nurse showed them. McGee pulled the curtains and saw Ziva lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to expect only Tony but was surprised to see both Gibbs and McGee.

"McGee…Gibbs… am I dreaming?" she gasped.

"No, you're not. We are here." Said McGee as his guilt for losing her had washed away. She looked into their eyes and Gibbs bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek; McGee then did the same not wanting not wanting to hurt her with a physical hug.

"What now then, Boss?" Tony asked.

"We go home."

-x-

The aircraft came to a landing and on the base stood Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and Vance; all held flowers for each member of the broken team. Abby began to jump as the doors of the aircraft opened. Gibbs was the first to walk down the ramp his cast still in place held by a thick clothe wrapped around his neck. Next came McGee bruised but the healthiest, he was pushing Ziva on her own wheel chair. She was covered in blankets thankfully not paralyzed, thus meaning in a month or two she could walk again. Then came Tony pushing his own chair and refused to let anyone help him. He wore shorts so his half leg was easily shown. They were home.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews i am so glad you are liking the story! the story sorta ends here but i will add a little bonus chapter :) **


	10. Bonus

Tony was pressed into the side of the pool bar as the massive wave hit the resort. The wooden structure collapsed upon him as the current carried him. His hands searched and search for something to grab onto but all he felt were the pricks and scrapes of moving objects. He felt his back hit a palm tree that was already crashing down. The split ends of the cracked trunk pierced through his right leg causing him to have severe pain. He held his leg tightly as the pain travelled through his body. He was able to float up and breathe the raspy air while he was still pushed by the water. He saw other guests screaming and calling for help as they too struggled against the current. He saw a vehicle floating with the heavy current and he tried to swim towards it using his free leg to kick. He saw that inside the vehicle was a man desperately trying to get out.

"Hold on!" Tony held out as he reached for the door trying so hard to open it. Once he was successful the man was able to get out but the water broke the door carrying Tony with it. The current began to push him farther and farther away. His head kept on going in and out of the water gasping for air each time. He let go of the door and tried to find a tree to hold onto as he tried swimming against the current aiming for a free palm tree he was suddenly hit in the stomach by a loose tire belonging to cab. The applied force pushed him back into the water. He did not dare open his eyes afraid that a scrap of wood would enter them. His arms flared in all directions as he tried to swim up but the pain in his right leg did not allow him too. He then felt a hand pull him up from the water.

"Let me help ya son!" yelled an old man as he pulled Tony up onto the tree he was holding onto. Tony gasped for air and held onto the palm tree as tight as he could.

"Thank you," Tony breathed. The old man nodded. The current was still strong but he and the old man held on for dear life.

The old man noticed a thick piece of wood floating near them. "Let us try to get a hold of that plank it could bring us to a shallower area!" He suggested. Tony nodded and they both pushed off the palm tree and reached for the plank of wood. Both were successful. As the current brought them farther and farther out Tony noticed that it did get shallower.

"Hey, you were right!" Tony exclaimed. The current did start to die down but the mess was unbelievable. They both turned around to see piles of cars and sharp metals and they were coming right at them. The old man gulped and looked at Tony.

"You're a young lad, and I dear hope that you will continue your life." Tony was confused by what the old man had meant until the old man used all of his strength to push the plank against the current bringing it past the sharp objects; however, the old man let go. He knew that both his weight and Tony's would not allow the plank to travel past the large sharp metal. Tony screamed out, "NO!" and the old man was pressed against those sharp obstacles. He was gone.

Tony woke up with a racing heart. He had the same dream about the old man ever since the tsunami hit. He covered his face with his hands as his heavy breathing began to tone down. He never told anyone about the man who saved his life, he didn't know how to. He didn't know if he had children, a wife, and grandchildren. All he knew was that the man decided that Tony's life was more valuable to save then his.

After 5 years past Tony revisited the site of that horrible natural disaster. He did not know where it was that the old man had died but he knew he was a guest at the resort. He walked with his metal leg towards the memorial monument that was built after the place had been cleaned up. He placed flowers on the monument with a thank you note to his unknown saviour.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little bonus chapter! thank you so much for your support on my first piece of fanfiction! i send my love to you all and to the tsunamis victims from the past!**


End file.
